It's Called A Heart
by E. Lovett
Summary: The most notorious and wanted pirate is finally captured and he is sent to London to face the gallows. But what happens when he realizes that the woman married to his capturer is, in fact, the woman he had promised eternal love fifteen years ago?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (Disney's always got a way to ruin my dreams and in the same time create them). This story plot is from my own head and I have not read it anywhere else. No resemblance to anybody else's story is intended.

**!Many thanks to Mickey Caresen for beta-ing this story!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I never thought that I'd lose my mind for you.

I was sitting at my room's window, trying to concentrate on something. My father would not let me outside while he was gone at sea. He would always rant about how dangerous it is for a young girl like me to play outside with 'filthy little sailors'. "It damages our family's image," he used to say. However, I did not believe him. Not a single word.

Well, I was at that rebellious age, when you have to see it to become aware of its danger. Ten years old I was when I decided to step over my father's ridiculous rules and find myself a first mate to play with.

Some people warned me about buccaneers, and that lately, my little town had become appealing in their eyes for making berth. I did not pay attention to that either. I barely knew what they were, and whenever my mother told me stories about brave men that fought pirates, I always started to dream about joining my father on the sea.

But my ignorance played a role when I met him.

I met him the day I decided to play a trick on the two maids that were responsible of my well-being while my father could not, and my mother was sick. I hid all the apples, my favourite fruits at that time, and told them to buy more. I told them I wanted many, so both had to go, on the condition I would not disobey my father's rules.

Of course, I did it. As soon as they left by the front door, I sneaked out by the one in the back and ran as fast as I could – bare foot, and in a dress that looked more like some blanket tied around me – to the port, where I could spy on the sailors.

I was hiding behind an unpopular inn, named by some Admiral. There were men shouting all around, laughing, singing, and working. They were walking in a clumsy way, caused by the many years aboard ships. Their ears were mostly pierced by rings, and their hair arranged in pigtails. The tanned skin completed their personas, defining exactly what they were.

The air had a salty, and fresh feel to it. The ships were anchored, one more imposing than another. I was astonished by the scene in front of me, so I did not realize I had been noticed by several men, laughing at my expression.

"Oi, oi, stop staring like that," one of them said and woke me up from my amazement. I shook my head and thought of something to say. Nothing came out. "Why are you so amazed? They're just some tiny boats"

I protested, "Tiny? They are huge!"

He shook his head and laughed, "Mine is better in all points of view, lass"

"Lass?"

It seemed like an ugly word to me back then. I did not know exactly why, but I felt insulted. The boy was older than I was; about three or five years older. That was the conclusion I came judging by his behaviour and voice, because by his appearance, he looked much older. He had a very serious figure, but I could tell by his eyes he still had a wish to play like a child.

That was how I met Captain Jack Sparrow.

He taught me many things about ships, the sea, piracy and a town called Tortuga. He told me stories about his adventures that, at first, I did not believe, but when more of his friends confirmed them, I was amazed by how many adventures such a young boy could have passed through. My mind was always flying towards him every moment of the day, and I was afraid about it. Something weird was happening inside my chest, but I did not know what. When I asked my mother, who was still in bed, she told me I was too young to feel it, and I was probably just sick. I became even more scared, and sought for advice from Jack. He smiled and told me I was not sick, and it was just love.

"So... am I in love with you?" I timidly asked.

"I guess so," he replied smiling. "To be truthful, I was kind of waiting for this day." My eyes widened, and he did not need words to understand that I was bewildered by the sudden statement. "I want to be near you. I want us to set sail together."

"Really?" I smiled and held his hand. "Promise?"

"Promise," he said and held my hand tighter. "And then we'll marry and live happily ever after," he continued. I hugged him and closed my eyes, wishing for it to become reality.

When he returned, my father eventually found out I was spending my time with a sailor. A sailor that turned out later to be a pirate, unfortunately. He got mad at me and forbid me from going out in the sunlight until marriage. Marriage with someone chosen by him, of course. I did not cry, thinking of how he would probably save me, and we would part together towards the horizon.

He never came, though. And all those naive and innocent promises are now but leaves floating in the autumn breeze, leaving behind a huge void in my chest, as I start to count how many years have passed since I have last seen him.

Fifteen...

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I got this idea before going to bed. And I want to leave this country having written something! I don't know if I'll be able to write during my little (long, in fact) trip, so as a bye-bye gift, I give you a new fic I promise to update more frequently. (Promise applied to _A Question of Lust_, too!)

Secondly, the story does not mention Will or Elizabeth. It's not that I have something against them or whatever, but I don't want it to get complicated with all those years and calculations if I'm right or not about the year in which _The Wicked Wench _was burnt, or when Barbossa started the mutiny, or whatever.

In this story, Barbossa did not start any mutiny. Jack has all debts settled with Davy Jones, and has never met Will or Elizabeth.

Brief, it is a non-movie fic.

It may seem a little 'oh I have already read a beginning like this 432432hgjs3444 times', but I assure you, the plot will be totally different. Give it a chance, I did not know how else to start it. I promise there will be no Mary Sueness. I PROMISE! (And I keep my promises, unlike a certain pirate captain D:)

I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Hugs.


	2. Chapter 1

**I**

"Valerie, are you all right?"

I did not notice Arthur coming from behind, so I jumped up when he put his hand on my shoulder. I was sitting by the window, holding a piece of cloth tight in both hands. We had to part to London, where his men had finally caught the most wanted pirate in the Caribbean. I was definitely not interested in it, but for the sake of my husband's joy, I told him I was proud of it and wanted to be with him when the pirate would be executed.

I had stopped on my way to the front door, recalling the most beautiful part of my childhood; the last moments of true happiness before deciding to cut every bond with piracy. Arthur held my hand and led me to the door, and later to the chariot. It took almost half a day to get to London, where our house really was. I had visited my mother's grave, and on his way from Bristol, my husband decided to pick me up so we could go together to London.

"How was your trip?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine and looking in his eyes.

"Great!" he exclaimed with a huge enthusiasm emanating from his voice. "It was quite hard without you, but in the end it was compensated by the capture. Who would have thought... First, there was a huge storm and..."

I was not paying attention anymore. I turned to the window and let him talk. He would not notice I was not hearing him anyways. He never did. I watched the road and then at the piece of cloth I was still holding. It was a part of a chemise; I had managed to rip it off before my father threw it in fire.

It was _his_ chemise.

"...Jack Sparrow..."

I turned to Arthur, who was still narrating. I supposed my brain was just playing tricks. I shook my head and returned to watching my little piece of cloth. Then it came again.

"...So Sparrow jumped..."

I looked at him again, this time frowning. He noticed it. "Is something wrong?"

It took me some time before I found my words, "Is the name of the pirate you have captured... Jack Sparrow?" I was in the same time afraid he would say yes, and having that weird feeling in the stomach that I would meet him again, after so many years.

"Why, yes it is," he replied, rather uncertain of my reaction. I was, myself, uncertain of it, so why should I blame him? I did not really know if I had to tell him about Sparrow, or just shut up and ignore it. But I was not capable to ignore the fact that my husband would send the man I once loved to the gallows. At that point, I started to even question if I had loved him. I was ten years old, for Christ's sake, what could I have felt at that age?

I thought of helping him out, but I was afraid. I had once been naive and believed every word of it. I did not escape from my father when I could have, but waited for him to come and rescue me. He never came, and I had to marry this man I had known absolutely nothing about.

I first met Arthur Carter one month after my forced separation with Sparrow. He was a good friend of my father, and his wife had died a few weeks after their marriage. He did not stand loneliness anymore, so he came begging for my hand. Nobody asked me anyways, and I did not even protest. I knew Jack would not come, and that I had no chance of getting out that mess by myself. Thus, I ended spending nearly fifteen years in the most boring place: between four walls. I thought being an Admiral's wife would be more exciting, at least. Unfortunately, he would not take me on any of his trips, and say I should get used to life in a house, because one day he would like to have successors.

Personally, I was terrified by that idea.

We spent the rest of our way to London in silence. He offered to tell me more sea stories about how great he was, but it was no use telling me if I could not _feel_ it. I needed adventure. Fifteen years I had been kept in a huge manor, and barely went out to watch the flowers or read a book. I thought I would go insane at first, but soon got used to it. I still did not like it, anyhow.

Once arrived, several men came to welcome us and hold us company until we reached the manor. Arthur shook hands with most of them. He was congratulated uncountable times, while I just nodded when they saluted me. I had no idea what to tell them whatsoever, so that was all I could do.

While I was waiting for him at the front door – for he was caught in a very exciting story –, a little boy that was distributing newspapers on the boulevard caught my attention. More exactly, what he was shouting.

"Execution of the Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow is to have place in two days! What measures have been taken? Read in…"

_Two days? How am I able to decide what to do, how to do it, and do it in barely two days?_ I asked myself. _In such a sensitive situation…_

The same night, I lay next to Arthur who was supposedly sleeping and watched the start through the window. Jack Sparrow was now in a cell, locked, condemned to death, and with no way to escape. I was next to the man that captured him, _sleeping in his bed_, not knowing what to do. I started to think he might have had a reason to leave me like that, even though it was not in his nature.

Two hands made their way between the sheets, under my arms, caressing my belly. "Valerie?" Arthur whispered, as if there was someone who could hear us. "Are you awake?"

"Apparently, yes," I replied dryly.

"I am sorry you are in a rather bad mood right now, and it may not be the right moment to say this, but…," his voice trailed off, to make sure I was listening. This time I was, because it was very unusual for him to wake me up at such an hour. Something was probably on his chest.

"What, darling?" I tried to stroke his hands, but he drew them back immediately.

"I will be leaving for a year, to tour England… to let them all praise me for my work."

I supported my body with my elbow and turned to him, "What?" Was he going to leave me like that just for praise? "Why can't I come?"

He did not answer, but caressed my cheek. Seeing my expression did not change, he hesitantly said, "Rules, my beloved" I looked away, and he tried to caress me again, but I turned around and threw my head deep into the pillow. "Please, don't get furious on me," he whispered from behind. "Everything will be perfect after. We will live that life you have always dreamt of. I will never leave you again, and we will have children, and spend time together as much as we want"

That was the moment in which I decided to pay Sparrow a visit in prison.

* * *

**A/N:** Lately I have been obsessed with Lady Gaga's song _Brown Eyes._ It's a cute song. :)

Whatever.

I'm sorry it took so much to update, but I want to make the chapters a little shorter and keep them constant (between 1.000 and 2.500 words). I feel stupid uploading a chapter with 500 words and then another with 3.000.

So, thanks for the favourites! And many thanks to **Princess-Maiden** for the review!

Hugs.


	3. Chapter 2

**II**

I woke up early in the morning, but not earlier than my husband. He was arranging some potted flowers on the table beside me. I watched him from under my eyelashes, since I did not want him to see I was awake. He put a little piece of paper on top of them, smiled and left. I fully opened my eyes and yawned before getting out of the bed. The air in the room had gotten stuffy, and it made me cough. No matter how many times I would tell him, Arthur would never open the window before leaving the room. He would always say he did not want to make any sound that could wake me up.

_Better wake up than breathe this horrible air,_ I thought, opening the window and reaching out for fresh air. The street was quite animated, and I figured out it was not as early in the morning as I had thought.

After studying the people that hurried down the street in front of our mansion, I decided to read the note, even though I already knew what was written. I took it and read it aloud, using a sarcastic tone, "We shall meet at dinner." In the left corner, it read "Love" and his name. I already imagined the dinner: me sitting alone in one side of the long table, and after two hours Arthur coming back and throwing excuses at me for being late.

_At least there are flowers now._

I made _my_ side of the bed and decided to change. I picked a red long corseted dress I had never worn before. It had been a present from my father when I married, but I did not want to be reminded of it, so I had tossed it in the back of my closet. That was the perfect day to wear it, as I was going to visit Sparrow and boast about my marriage and _how happy I was without him._

The dress was a little too big, so I called a maid to help me tie the laces better. Her name was Juliet, and she was blonde, blue-eyed and her face was as innocent as a child's. She was the only one that had noticed I did not like the turn my life had made after commitment, but I had never been asked about it.

"Why have you chosen this dress, if I am not too bold?" she asked, having observed it was the first time I had worn it.

"Special day, special dress," I simply replied.

I had already told another maid to call the chariot, so I was not surprised when I stepped out and sighted it. Another problem hit me when I stepped in.

"Where to?"

My face turned red when I realized how many places Sparrow could have been kept in. I could not ask him directly where he was held, as it would cause suspicion if I decided to help him out. He could have been anywhere. Arthur had forgotten to tell me. On the other hand, maybe he had told me, but I was not paying attention. I mentally slapped myself for not being attentive when I had to. Noticing my pause was a little too long, the valet coughed, trying to make his presence acknowledged. I shrugged before deciding what to say, "Old Bailey"

The chariot started moving. I tried to keep my dress straight under me, so it would not be a nuisance. Believe me, having such a heavy, long, thick dress on you can become a real bother when you're used to sit in your bed and do nothing.

Finally, the chariot stopped and while I was getting out of it, the valet told me he was going to wait for me a little further. I responded by slightly nodding and headed for the main entrance of the huge building in front of me. I passed right by a little boy that was selling newspapers, again.

"Just one day until the most hated pirate will finally face the gallows! Tomorrow he will part from the _Wood Street Counter_, escorted by the marine in front of the _Old Bailey_ to be hanged!"

An imaginary wall rose in front of me and I stopped abruptly from walking. I turned to the boy and shouted at him, "_wood Street Counter_?" I was surprised how such a small prison could be the 'best guarded prison in London'. I supposed its small size was helpful, since there was not much to guard.

He blinked several times before he snapped back to reality and reacted, "Yes, miss..." His eyes shut and opened again, and he recognized me at last, "But... you're the Admiral's wife! Mrs. Carter!"

_You don't even know my name,_ I mentally shouted at him. _Maybe I can get something out of him._

"So... how many people do you think will come?" I asked him, after he visibly calmed down from the shock. He was still a little confused, not comprehending how to address me. He eventually found his word, and I learned the whole London was interested in the capture of Capt. Jack Sparrow, and some people would come from even different locations just to see this man condemned to death. I did not understand how they could just come from miles away just to watch a man being hanged. It was, though, an achievement, and Arthur had all the rights to be proud of it, in a way. However, that did not keep me from thinking they were treating him akin to an animal.

I also learned it would take place at noon. There would be a big ceremony; the whole navy would be present just to ensure nobody would make escape possible. I suddenly felt like an ant in front of an elephant.

The _Wood Street Counter_ proved to be closer than I expected, and it did not take too long until I reached it. I entered and before arriving to the main hall, I faced two guards.

"Which cell would you like to visit, Mrs. Carter?" one of them asked, immediately recognizing me. My cheeks flushed in light pink and I nodded, realizing I had no idea how to ask for Sparrow.

"Is it here you keep... Captain... uh... Sparrow? Jack? Jack Sparrow?" I stumbled upon words and realized how stupid that sounded. The guards exchanged glances and turned to me, both indicating disagreement.

"We're sorry, we cannot let you pass, Mrs. The Admiral gave us clear orders: not to let anyone visit him," one of them started.

The other one continued, "Except the Admiral, of course"

I tried to convince them to let me pass by emphasizing my relationship with Arthur, but they would still not let me in. All luck seemed to slowly retreat from wherever it came for, and left me there, helpless and depressed, until an idea struck me.

"I could discuss a promotion," I said, matter-of-factly. Their faces brightened. One of them looked away, while the other one slightly nodded.

"All right, but just some minutes."

_YES!_

Trying to hide the excitement inside me, I left them behind on my way to the last cell, the one that the guard had pointed to before agreeing.

When I arrived, I saw a shadow in the back of the cell. A murmur formed the slow version of a happy pirate song I had learnt from him. The murmur turned into words when my presence was noted.

"...pirate's life for me."

My lips curled up into a smile, "Jack."

The figure stood up and approached. A face took form and some big brown eyes melancholically sighted me. The corners of my lips curled slightly more, and my smirk was complete. "Remember me, Jack?"

His head tilted as he spoke, "Val. You've gained some weight."

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY!

Ah, I have some friends staying here and the house got hella crowded. I can't even stay two minutes before THE CHILD OF DOOM TAKES OVER MY PC.

Sorry for any misspellings. Beta-readers are welcome. Message me, please. I am very busy and can barely keep track of my stories.

**REVIEW THANKS**

Thanks very much to **xXritaXx, i like it so far, smiling steph, BlueWish101, BPatty, **and **lori **for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**III**

I tried to show no emotion, but I think my face betrayed me, since I saw him smirk even more. "Is that how you talk to the only person that would bail you out of jail?" I asked, attempting a superior note.

He laughed, "Bail me out of jail? Not even all the money in the world would be sufficient to get me out of this hole."

"So you've lost all hope?" I said, keeping my head held high.

"Not entirely." His smirk grew wider, somehow keeping a sparkle of hope in his dark eyes.

_He surely has changed,_ I noted to myself. _He is still awfully disrespectful, though._

"Then I guess my visit here was just a waste of time," I said, having decided only some pleading would make me change my mind. The first exchanged lines had already put me off, so my nerves were literally burning when he was able to direct my attention by pronouncing one word.

"_Because,_" he said carefully. I stiffened. "I know there is something inside you that pounds and makes you want to see me free," he made a theatrical pause._ "And it's called a heart._"

At that point, I flushed red of fury and twirled to his face, standing nose-in-nose with him between the prison bars.

"Well then, I suppose leaving someone you promised you'd marry wait for you fifteen years, five months and three days is called _not having a heart at all"_

I had snapped at him unexpectedly, since I wanted to keep my calm and appear as if nothing had touched my emotions. It was cold in the room, and the tension between us made it worse. Shivers threatened to run me through, but I managed my best to repress them. I was holding the cold metal bars, which I let go of when I realized my hands were freezing. That was the only movement made, as we both kept staring in each other's eye.

"I'd better go," I concluded, breaking the silence. He backed off, but did not spare me, keeping his stare as intense as before.

"You really thought I was serious"

At first, I did understand the meaning of the sentence. It sounded like a question, but analyzing his tone deeper, I realized it was not. He had made a sort of note-to-self. Nevertheless, I was more surprised than he was.

"What?" I asked, my voice trembling. "You were… not?" I felt like the huge castle I had made of hope throughout all those years suddenly fell over me. I had the impression that he was looking at me with pity in his eyes, even though I knew he had not changed his air. My head tiled to the ground, and my eyes started to move in all direction, thinking the problem repeatedly.

_He was not serious?_ I thought, and that was when it hit me. _Of course he was not serious. He was a little over bloody ten. Who, God bless him, is serious at that age about __**love?**_

I had been a fool. I had been an idiot. I had been everything, but not realistic. _I have waited all this time. In vain._

Covering my mouth with both my hands, I left the prison heartbroken.

* * *

The conversation repeated itself in my head for hours, as I lay in bed and watched the ceiling. I recalled every word, every movement of the lips, every action, yell, whisper and tear. Tossing and turning in the bed, I decided the best position was with my head off the bed, hanging upside down. My mother used to say that was the only way to make bad thoughts pour out of your mind.

_If he hadn't been serious, then why did he say my heart would keep me from letting Arthur hang him?_ was just one of the questions that kept running through my mind. I grasped the pillow and put it over my belly, squeezing it.

I cannot describe the sensation of emptiness inside me. It was as if somebody had carved a hole inside me and ran away with the remaining part. Imagine you have been deceived all your life, well, that's how I felt.

Hour passed slowly, but surely. Starting to worry, one of the maids knocked at my door and asked if I was all right. She eventually left, seeing that I was not going to respond.

Arthur arrived late for dinner. I had already descended, and I was probably dreadfully pale, judging by the way everyone asked me if something was wrong, if he or she should call the doctor, or by the way I was simply avoided during dinner. Arthur did not seem to notice, though. I was already eating my dessert when he sat down in front of me.

"How was your day?" he asked, between mouthfuls of beef.

I sighed, "Nothing special." He still did not lift his head to eye me. "I visited your prisoner"

He seemed ready to choke on his food, but managed to send it back. "My prisoner? The pirate Jack Sparrow?" I nodded. "How come, darling?"

I turned over the words before answering, "I just felt like I wanted to. I've never seen a pirate before, and I thought it would do no harm."

First, I started to ask myself why the bloody hell I had told him that. Then, I realized I wanted to bring him to that topic, anyway. I started to become curious on how he had captured him. However, I was unable to find the right words to ask him. He had already told me on the way here, in the chariot. It would have been an indication of disrespect to ask him again.

Arthur looked fatigued, but his eyes were still keeping the vitality I had known for so long. Without them, he would have looked like an old, half-dead, man. His black hair had already whitened; he started to have wrinkles all over his face. He was almost fifty years old. I was twenty-five.

I could not resist with him any longer. I had to assure myself freedom.

I had to bargain with Sparrow.

"Is something bothering you?" He woke me up from my thoughts. I swallowed and shook my head. "You look pale."

_Glad you noticed._

"I'm perfectly fine," I responded. "I think I'm just catching a cold, that's all." I mimicked cleaning my nose with a handkerchief.

While resting in bed before dinner, I had already thought of many ways to escape prison. None of them seemed convenient, though. Either they were too complicated, or too simple to work. On the way upstairs, to the bedroom, I started to consider ways of escaping not in prison, but when hanging.

_What if he isn't kept hanging long enough? _I asked myself, opening the door. _No, that would be ridiculous and risky the same time. _

I closed the door behind me, walked to the window and opened it. Someone was playing the flute nearby. Quite lousy, but relaxing. I looked outside and saw a man walking down the street, probably drunk, because when he let go of the flute, he sang.

"_Never will I be caught! Never will they hang me! I am the only remaining king of this chess table! I can cheat on death!"_

The song was weird, but the music rather pleasing. I tried to ignore the lyrics, but I felt like something was forming in my head. An idea. _I can cheat on death._ I joined the drunken man in singing, but he did not hear me, since I was barely murmuring. Arthur knocked at the door, and I told him he could come in. I smiled at him.

He put his hand around my waist, "I think it's the first time I have seen such a nice smile coming from you"

My smile turned into a smirk as I thought, _And it will be the last one._

_I may not be able to cheat on death, but I can trick people into thinking I am._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Enough with the drama! Action starts beginning with next chapter!

**REVIEW THANKS**

Thanks very much to **Princess-Maiden, Cinammonbear200, lori, Captain Roxxi, BPatty, BlueWish101, **and **iwantfreedom **for your reviews!

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Princess-Maiden **Can't do that through bars :P

**Captain Roxxi **I couldn't just make Jack say "Hey what's up I missed you let's kiss" xD Though I may do that in a parody.

**BPatty **'Philosophical' isn't right the term to describe conversations with Jack! I don't need to lock it anymore, it went back to its home! Hooray! lol


	5. Chapter 4

**IV**

It took a while before Arthur finally decided to fall asleep. I had gone through huge efforts to keep myself awake, since the sound of rhythmic, soft successions of breaths he made seemed to draw me to sleep, along with him. I knew he had fallen asleep when he started to snore.

Slowly, I removed the flower-patterned blanket and slipped out of the bed. I put on my nightgown and slid through the half-open door to the hall. It was not completely dark; some candles were still burning in case somebody wanted to go to the bathroom. The floor was feeling cold under my bare feet, making me shiver. Knowing that I was to go into a completely dark room, I grasped a candle from the wall and pushed on the door.

The candle helped me see around the pitch-dark room. Not much, since it was quite small, but enough to orientate. Staying so much in the same house can make you almost not even need to see anymore. Light reflected in the locker's silver case, and I instantly knew where it was. Putting the candle aside, I took the little box between my hands and examined it. Fortunately, no key was necessary to open it.

Not bothering to see if what I was searching for was still there, I blew out the candle and rushed outside the room. The stairs seemed slippery, now that I was barefoot, so I had to slow down a little. I eyed a random pair of shoes and ran outside. To my surprise, the streets were empty. I had seen about two or three persons on my way.

I do not know exactly how much I ran, but it must have been rather tiring, given that I arrived to _Wood Street Counter_ panting and feeling... no, I was _not_ feeling my feet at all. The little box was still tightly held in my hands. However, there was something missing: security. There was no guard outside the prison.

_Wood Street Counter _looked ten times more terrifying during night than day. I had to admit that. Just two windows, at the second floor, had a faint light glowing through them. It made the building look as if it had two eyes and was staring at me. The absence of people (even guards!) was only making its frightening appearance worse.

After taking a deep breath, I pushed the door. Surprisingly enough, it was open. My eyebrows arched, taking notice of the two silhouettes that were resting on a bench.

_So there are guards,_ I told myself. I still did not know if I should be happy or angry about that. The snoring noise hit me, and without thinking anymore, I rushed to where I knew Sparrow's cell was. _Not too well trained ones, fortunately. _The hall was lighted by some very small lamps. I barely saw where I was stepping, and only then I noticed I had taken my husband's shoes: they were huge.

Sparrow was sleeping as well. I did not hear him snore, but I heard his deep breaths. For some several moments, I did not know what to do. Somehow, the idea seemed suddenly ridiculous in my mind. I did not feel as ambitious as before anymore.

"Jack?" I asked, trying not to think about whether what I was doing was a good thing or not. I decided that in the end I could at least boast about the fact that I _had tried._ "Jack," I repeated his name. The deep breaths gradually faded away, but he still did not show any sign that he would like to wake up and see what this mad woman wanted at such an hour. "Psst"

That made him wake up instantly. A smirk faintly showed up on my face as I saw him relax. He looked around, a bit bewildered. Then, he finally spotted me. I was probably much unexpected, considering that he rubbed his eyes twice before convincing himself I was _real._

"How did you get past the guards?" he inquired. His direct ways of getting to the point did not puzzle me.

"A little hocus pocus of mine," I quickly replied.

He approached the bars and smiled, "So you changed your mind"

Before letting him be consumed by his own ego, I swiftly changed subject, "I can't just open the door and let you go."

"Why so?"

His face remained unchanged, but I could see some inquisitiveness in his eyes. I knew it was impossible, because I had already inspected the guards the day before and found no keys. Asking them where they were would only bring accusations upon me while he would run free.

"Idiot." His eyes narrowed. "I have a box here," I said, as if that would resolve all problems of humanity.

Jack raised his head and muttered, "Yes."

I opened the box, hoping that I would not embarrass myself finding out it was empty. Luckily, it was not. Inside was a pipe, covered in gold, stuffed in red silk. It had been a present of Arthur's for who knows what reason. I personally did not care, but I knew he used to talk about it aberrantly much after receiving it. Jack narrowed his eyes so much, they seemed closed, and tilted his head to the right.

"A miniature tube. What am I goin' to do with it?" he asked and his face returned to normal.

"It's a _pipe_," I corrected.

"Who cares."

I started to regret the fact that I had come there.

"Take it," I ordered. He did it, and while holding it, rotated it to take a better sight of it. I took a yawning breath, closed my eyes and tried to make order through my words. When I opened them again, Jack had finished his little inspection. "Swallow it"

He blinked. One time. Two times. Three times. "What?"

Somehow, I was feeling embarrassed. On the other side, I was feeling proud that such a marvellous idea had come to my mind. "Swallow it," I repeated. His eyebrows arched to their maximum, I think, and he did not say anything else. He obeyed and opened his mouth. I grabbed his hand, stopping him from taking the pipe to his mouth. "Not now, you idiot!" My voice echoed in the whole prison perhaps, and when I realized it, I put my hand to my mouth and listened carefully. The guards had not woken up. "Before they... you know...," I stumbled upon words and decided the best way was to show. Therefore, I mimicked a hanging.

He instantly got it and nodded. "So this is going to keep me alive while I'm hanging?"

"Not totally." My words seemed to confuse him even more. I supposed it was because I had waked him up so suddenly. "I think you will lose your conscience. But you will be alive, nevertheless. I will make sure to be the first one that touches you after they assume you're dead," I said, and thought a little more about it. "Or... maybe the second. I don't think I'll manage to get you off by myself"

He smiled. A sincere smile. A smile that I had terribly missed.

"And when you swallow it," I continued, "Make sure it stays in your throat, all right?" I felt like I was giving instructions to a dog, the way I was talking to him. However, he did not seem to be affected by it, or simply did not notice. He nodded at all my words, and, one way or another, I had started to feel important. Until he made it all crash, as usually.

"So what determined you to come here, in the end?" he asked me, before I left.

My nose twitched as I thought of a response. "Let's just say I'm not a heartless type"

When I walked away, I noticed the two men were not on the bench anymore, and the snoring noise had disappeared. Panic started to flow through me, as I thought I heard footsteps coming from behind. I turned around – huge mistake – and I distinguished a chubby face, wide-eyed and with an open mouth. Before I could run away, he screamed for his partner (I suppose) and ran towards me. His voice echoed through the hall, sending shivers through my spine and forcing me to react.

I ducked and tried to cover my face with my hair. My foot slipped out of the shoe while I was doing that, and then I had the idea to throw the other one in the guard's face. Not realizing that would immediately give away my identity, I took it off and threw it right in his face while he was holding my arm. He screamed and I heard another one yell from the other side of the hall. I ran home, barefoot, constantly checking my back to find out nobody was following me.

When I entered the bedroom, I saw Arthur was resting just as I had left him. I took off my nightdress and stuffed it in the back of our closet. I rubbed my feet along the mat to take off the fragments of the London night streets and slid into the bed, just next to Arthur.

I woke up some moments later when I heard him argue with two men. One had a very loud voice, while the other one tried to whisper. I turned around, covering my body with the blanket and saw Arthur's back. He was sitting on the bed, and two men stood at the door. I immediately recognized the chubby one. My face flushed pink and I tried to hide behind my husband. The room was dark, anyways.

"She was dark-haired, sir. I am sure of that," chubby-face said. I sighed. _Thank God there wasn't much light._ "She was wearing these, probably trying to frame you, sir!" He took out a pair of shoes: the shoes I had used. I looked away, and the other one noticed me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carter," he said. I shyly nodded.

"What... what has happened?" I asked.

"Some woman got into _Street Counter._ We don't really know what she wanted," Arthur replied, from over his shoulder. "It's no big deal. Sparrow hasn't escaped or something, and these men have searched him for any key. They found nothing suspicious. You can go back to sleep, darling. You look dreadfully tired."

I smiled as to myself and turned around.

"Don't tell anybody. We don't want to create panic, anyway. Put the shoes at the entrance and act as if nothing has happened. Tomorrow we will get rid of this pest and everything will be calm and peaceful again"

I smiled even more before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Not sure** if** this thing **would** work in reality, but hey, it's _fiction._

Unusual fast update? Nah, I just got **inspiration**. My brother suddenly loves me lol. Anyhow**,** here it is, **chapter four** in all its splendour! (I love randomly **bolding** words)

Over **1500** words, yay!

I hope I didn't screw **up**, though.

**-playlist-** t.A.T.u. – Sacrifice

**REVIEW THANKS**

Many thanks to **Quinn, Princess-Maiden, i. want .freedom **(me too!), **lori, BPatty, BlueWish101 **and **thestarrfish **for your reviews!

Hugs!


	6. Chapter 5

**V**

I did not dream anything that night. I was too stressed to think about something nice. All that was running through my mind was, _What if he will be discovered? What if they find the pipe? What if those guards really saw me and will blame me for his disappearance?_ The only reason for which I had managed to fall asleep is that I was tired. When I woke up, I did it because of Arthur scrambling through my clothes.

"What in the world are you doing?" I hissed, sitting. He turned around to me and smiled, as if throwing all my dresses on the floor was a usual routine for him.

"Today's the day. I'll pick your dress."

For someone who barely used to talk to me, he was rather cocky. I tossed the blanket aside and rushed to him, snatching the dress he was about to throw from him. "I like this one, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me keep it clean. Now take the other ones you threw and put them back. I can choose a dress by myself."

He looked at me, shocked. Now that I think about it, that was maybe the first time I had gotten mad at him, and showed it. I regretted my words as soon as I saw his hand rise. He slapped me, so hard it made me fall to the floor, through my dresses. I could not believe it. "Today's my big day, and I don't want you to ruin it, darling." How dared he call me _darling_ after slapping me? I was still holding my cheek when he returned to my closet and took out a beige dress. He threw it on the bed and said, "This one." After giving me a sympathetic glance, he walked past me and closed the door. "We should be there at eleven o'clock, so you have three hours to prepare yourself"

At that point, I was not sure my feet could handle me standing. I was upset, shocked and mad at the same time. That glance he had given me before exiting would stay in my mind for a very long period, I knew that. I started to ponder the reasons for such a weird acting, while I picked up the clothes from the floor and arranged them. Had he discovered? Had the guards realized it had been me, but did not want to tell him while I was around? Or was it clear on my face that I was plotting something?

I matched the dress with a big hat, with two feathers – one maroon, and another one white. After getting dressed up, I combed my hair, but decided to let it natural. I purposely let two golden locks rebel over my face, and put on the hat. Before leaving, I checked everything in the room was all right and descended to eat breakfast. Arthur had been waiting for me, in the end of the table, of course. I did not say any words, but sat down and waited to be served.

Of all the things I had been given to eat, I only drank a cup of milk and some bread. My husband, on the other side, was taking pieces from everything served. It was clear he was in a good mood, and I would not be left to ruin it, as he had previously stated. "Shall we go?" he said, when he realized I was not going to eat anymore. I nodded, keeping my eyes low. I put on some maroon high-heeled shoes and grabbed the bag I had prepared. I had told the maid to put in change clothes for Arthur, as well as a wig. She did not know I was going to use it for Sparrow, of course.

We were silent in the chariot, until he suffered the weirdest change of attitude. "Did I upset you, my darling?" he asked and took my hand. I did not pull it back, and kept staring outside. He eventually understood I was not going to talk to him, unless I had a good reason to. "I am sorry, my love. I truly do not know what took over me. Maybe a demon..." his voice trailed off, in a pathetic attempt to make a joke.

"You already are one," I whispered, low enough for him not to understand, but only to hear my voice.

"Pardon, what did you say?" he asked, a sudden ambitiousness taking over his tone.

I turned around to him, "I said that saying you're sorry will not make my cheek hurt less." My tone was angered, but tears were fighting to come out. I repelled them and frowned from the effort. "And surely not make me forgive you"

"Then, can I do something for you?" he asked, caressing my hurt cheek. I wanted to shake his hand away, but decided it was the best moment to obtain something from him. "Anything." I was afraid of saying it, so I tried to find excuses to bring the subject.

"Anything?" I asked him back, softly. He nodded, repeating himself. I looked away, "Do you... do you remember when Dr. Nottingham took me to be his apprentice for some months? Before... before marrying you, I was very interested in medicine." His head tilted to the left, showing me that he had grown curious. He made me sign to continue. "I would like to prove myself useful and... and check for myself if Mr. Sparrow is alive after the hanging."

That seemed to put him off a little. I did not know at first if it was because I had called Jack 'Mister', or if it was because of the oddity of the request itself, but he approved in the end. Fortunately, he did not ask why I wanted to do it. I was terribly happy with my power of convincing that I did not even notice that we had arrived to the Old Bailey until Arthur opened the chariot door for me. He told me we had seats in the front, as if we were going to the theatre, not a man's hanging. I waited for him until he finished speaking with some very enticing women and we sat on our chairs. They were made of wood, that had been painted white and were decorated with red silk. Mine felt very comfortable, but Arthur constantly changed position, as if something was bothering him.

"Are you all right?" I asked him, faking worry.

He nodded, "I am fine, thank you, darling. You can go to the back of the stage while they take him off, is that well?" I smiled at him, in the same time nodding.

After some very long and boring speech, held by a very good friend of Arthur's, it was his turn to get on the stage and hold a speech. I was too busy watching Sparrow that was peacefully sitting by two guards, behind the stage. I was the only one that could see him, thanks to my position. His eyes were fixed on the ground, giving him a sad air. When he lifted them to look around, he was not sad anymore. He had an indifferent look, somewhat bored. If I did not know already, I could swear he was planning something. He noticed me, in the end, and his expression immediately changed. He smirked and winked at me, while I did not say anything. He may have thought something was wrong, so I gave him a slight nod, as if saying 'I'm into it 'till the end'

Arthur finally stopped speaking, and a wave of applause was heard from the public behind me. Jack got on, better said was shoved on the stage by the two men holding him. The public grew silent as the drums started. I turned around to see how many people had gathered. There were at least one thousand people standing and sitting, not counting the ones that were behind the stage. They put him before the noose, and only then I noticed that the stage was encircled by the whole navy. My heart started pounding faster, and I found it hard to breathe. How was I going to get past all these people?

"Jack Sparrow," a stupid old man said. He was very proud of it, it seemed. Jack mumbled something, as the man continued listing all of his crimes. "May God have mercy on your soul."

"Because apparently, you don't," I added, whispering so I would not catch anyone's attention. They put the noose around his neck, and the drums became more intense, until they stopped. I closed my eyes, and lowered my head. I heard him struggle to breathe, and I covered my ears. It was all too wrong. After some moments, Arthur pinched me. I opened my eyes.

"You can go, now," he said, as if nothing was wrong. He had probably assisted to many more, I thought. _Obviously enough._

I looked at the stage and saw three men of the navy taking Jack down. I looked away, but still managed to rise and walk until I reached the back of the stage. I entered a little room, made of wood. My legs were trembling when they brought him on the examination table. "I suppose Admiral Arthur Carter has talked to you," I said to one of the man carrying him.

"Of course, Mrs. Carter," he said, smiling. I was getting tired to be called like that.

"I want to be alone, so I can concentrate." They all nodded and left the little improvised room. Before the last one closed the door, I asked him, "Can you bring me my bag, please?" He took it from where I had left it – near the door, and gave it to me. "Thank you very much," I said, smiling. He nodded and walked out.

I turned to face Jack. His eyes were closed, and his face was paler than usual. I started to fear that he was dead. I punched him in the chest. Nothing happened. "Jack?" I said, in his ear. "Jack, are you there?" I punched him harder, trying to make the pipe come out. Maybe he did not have time to put it in. I opened his mouth and looked into his throat, but I could not see anything. I punched him with all my power. "JACK!" I started to panic. "JACK, ANSWER ME!" Tears were filling my eyes, as I fell to my knees and began crying.

* * *

**A/N:** Buhuhu! It almost made myself cry.

This is **NOT** the last chapter, by the way.

I didn't listen to anything while writing this, 'cause I didn't have much battery left. D:

Check my profile if you want pictures with my OC, and clothes. I made a special site for my fanfics, on which you can check out news, as well. :) (http : / / elovettfanfics . webs . com – without spaces, of course)

**REVIEW THANKS**

Many thanks to **lori, Princess-Maiden, BPatty, BlueWish101 **and **I LOVE JACK ATLAS **for your reviews!

Hugs!


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

"JACK!" My heart was rushing, my feet were trembling and my eyes were already red out of crying. "Jack... give me a sign...," I whispered, holding his cold hand between mine. He had no pulse, he was not breathing, and not moving. He was dead. I lowered my head and laid it on his chest. "How could I be so stupid...?" _I should've thought about it! But he didn't look like he was worrying before being hanged! _I hit his chest with my head. And he choked.

His head lifted and he started coughing. My eyes widened and I realized I should help him, so I helped him sit and hit his back. The pipe fell on the floor. "For goodness sake, Jack! You're alive!" I said and hugged him, not minding he almost could not breathe. After I released him, he took me by the shoulders and gazed deep in my eyes. I had not seen that gaze in years. His eyes still had the blackness of those old days, but there was still something different; they had seen much more. We stayed in silence, until someone knocked on the door.

"Is everything all right there, Mrs. Carter?" came a male voice. I switched back to reality and thought of a lie.

"Yes, I'm fine! I just hit something and now it's bleeding, but I can manage it by myself!" I added the last part rather fast, since I wanted to keep them from entering. I turned back to Jack, who was now sitting by himself, looking around.

"What happened?" he asked, whispering.

I tilted my head to the right, "You don't remember?" My voice also came out as a whisper. He shook his head. "You were hanged," was my answer, as if being hanged was a daily routine for him.

"I remember that," he said, his nose twitching and his eyes narrowing. "But what happened after?"

Finding it hard to explain, I took my time thinking about that. "Well they... got you down... and got you here so I could verify if you're alive or dead. Pretty ironic," I said. "And I asked Arthur to arrange this."

He frowned even more and looked away. "He knows about all this?" I laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't be silly! Of course he doesn't!" He looked a little shaken – well, who would not? – so I let him lay down for some couple of minutes more, while I arranged my medical instruments back in the bag. Then I realized I had not automatically jumped on them when I thought he was dead. What can I say? Medicine was not really my thing. I pointed to a door, "That's the back door. Usually, it's not really guarded. I will take a look before you leave. Then, you can pick whatever ship you like once you reach a port and sail away. Happy end."

We both paused, staring at each other. I was not sure if he had sensed the touch of irony in my voice. "And what about you?" he said and stood. "What are you going to do?"

I smiled, "I'll probably pretend you hit me in the head with something and ran away. Maybe I won't be suspected." We stared at each other again, longer this time. He looked away and put his hand on my shoulder. I did not move, did not breathe.

"Come with me"

His words hit me like a canon ball. It would be a lie to say that I had not thought of that before, but I had given that idea up in the last minute. I was not made for escaping. I was made for obeying, faking smiles and bowing instead of saying "Hi". That could not be changed so easily; I had lost my independence long ago. There was no way of getting it back. However, those eyes were gazing right through me, as if they could change my mind. Without any sound, I shook my head and looked at my feet. "I cannot."

Jack acknowledged by slightly nodding. He walked towards the door and put his hand on the handle. His head turned after some seconds, as if he was expecting me to change my mind. I tried to stay firm on my position. "Mrs. Carter, I'm coming in!" the guardian's voice came from the door. _Shoot!_ Before I noticed it, Jack grabbed my wrist and opened the door. He pulled me, and could barely keep up with him. We were running, and I could swear hearing the guard scream and yell after help.

Fortunately, people had already left the surroundings after seeing Jack being taken down. The streets were clear, especially because we had taken care to choose the most tight and unpopular ones. There were people, in dark corners, but they did not really pay attention to us. It felt weird to run away like that, with people clearly seeing you. However, Jack seemed to have dealt with this many times, so I tried to trust him.

We reached the street's end. There was nobody following us, but we could not risk going back. I heard men marching and running around on the parallel street, and started wishing I could go back in time and never help Captain Jack Sparrow. It was too much for me to handle; the pressure was too big. I was not used to this. As an instinct, I clenched to Jack's arm and held him, retaining my tears. If I got caught, I would lose it all. I would lose the little freedom I had left, the luxury I had lived in until then, the wealth, trust...

"I am afraid," I whispered, holding his arm closer to me. He did not say anything. He patted my head and put his arms around me.

Slowly guiding my eyes to his, so he could read right through my eyes and into my mind, he whispered, "Why?" My mouth was too dry to let me speak loudly, so I considered I should reply whispering as well. However, this time the problem was that I did not know _what_ to say. Better put, I did not know which reason to choose: I had too many.

"If we get caught...," I started, but Jack interrupted me.

"We will _not_ be caught." His answer was bold, loud and convincing. Unfortunately, not for me.

I looked away, trying to avoid his eyes, "You can never be sure." My voice also came out loud, but rather shaky. "I'd lose the last drop of freedom." Jack glided his hand on my neck and turned my head back to facing him. With his face in mine, the only thing I could do was to avoid looking at him directly in the eyes. "I'd lose my few friends. My money. My..." I could not bring myself to continue. I burst into tears, as any pathetic creature like me would do. I felt horrible; I felt like I was betraying God himself. Not even when I had been caught by my father had I felt such a huge guilt.

"There is no freedom here." Sparrow stated. My sight switched to him, having caught my attention. "There are just masked orders. And there are no friends. There are only interests. No money. It's barely the respect. And surely there's no _love_." How did he know that I wanted to say that? I had not mimicked it with my mouth! Had he become some kind of mind reader while I he was away? As if he had read my mind again, he wiped my tears and added with a smile, "I just know what you're feeling. I felt the same thing when I left you."

That was the only missing puzzle piece to complete my bewilderment. So many questions started to form in my mind, but I knew that was neither the time, nor the place for them. Our prime objective was to get out of London. Fast. I let go of his arm, and he let go of my back, but his hand remained around my wrist.

I glared at the wall in front of us, as if that could make it instantly disappear. Suddenly, Jack's grip grew tighter on my arm. As I prepared to turn around, I heard a voice, coming from not too far away, "Well, I guess this is as far as you go, Mr. Sparrow" It was Arthur. Not only I recognized the voice, but I also felt the angry tone in it. He was red of rage, and I expected him at any moment to run over us and eat us alive. We were like two teenagers sneaking out after curfew. Only that we would be hanged instead of punished. Well, almost the same thing for a teen. "I see Valerie kept you company. Did you have any fun while I was away?" When read, his words would certainly not seem threatening. However, if I could transcribe the _voice, _the _tone_ he was using, it would have made shivers run down your spine like fish being chased by the evil shark.

Trying to defend me, Sparrow responded, "She is my prisoner. I took her in case she would let you know I was out too early."

Jack's efforts were in vain; Arthur and the huge pack of marines from behind him seemed less convinced than if I told them I was a man in disguise. "Didn't she try to seduce you yet? Or maybe you've already switched to–"

His voice was unrecognizable, but angering the bloody hell out of me. I ran to him and snapped, "Shut up, you old wrinkled pervert! Who tried to bed me all these years and just kept becoming more and more frustrated as I refused him?" Maybe I had gotten too cocky. But I figured that was the time I should turn around and stand by Jack Sparrow. But immediately after the moment I had turned my back to Arthur, something very cold went through the back of my shoulder. My eyes widened in shock, and I saw Jack ran to me, screaming my name.

Arthur had become mad of anger, and stabbed me in my back with a knife I had given him on his birthday, five years ago.

And then I guess I died, since I do not remember anything. In fact, I think I just blacked out. But it felt like dying.

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't the last chapter either! Sorry, but school keeps me really busy. And somehow, I know I **want** to write, but I just can't. Nothing comes out! I think it's called... Writer's Block? Although I know **exactly** how I want this story to end?


	8. Chapter 7

**VII**

I woke up with the worst pain in the back I ever had. Being raised in wealth could really prove itself useless in critical situations. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if it had hit Sparrow. Just saying. He was the one who had got me into this mess, anyways.

The darkness in the cell had made me think I had died, and there was really nothing after life. However, I heard Jack snoring, and eventually figured out it was just night. It was reassuring, but somehow I didn't feel any better. I felt an enormous urge to punch him until he would wake up, but I couldn't orientate in the darkness. Don't get me wrong, I would've done it with all the pleasure in the world. At that moment, I tried to stand up, but I realized the cell was lower than I thought the moment my head hit the cold stone above. It made me release a scream and fall back down. I didn't realize the intensity of it until I heard Jack awakening.

"Am I dead?" he asked, apparently no one, since I didn't think he knew I was there.

"No," I replied after a few seconds of silence. "You're alive."

I heard him cough, and then some noise I assumed was his head hitting the stone. He probably tried to get up as I did, thing that made me smile bitterly. "Ouch" I heard him confirm my belief. He eventually came closer to me and sat right next to me. "How's your wound?" he asked me, patting my shoulder.

I thought intensely about it, before carefully giving him an answer. "It hurts." My words came out as if I was suffocating, and I almost didn't recognize myself. Then, all of a sudden I felt abandoned. I felt another pain, worse than the physical one. I felt deserted, abandoned, alone. I didn't care Jack was so close to my neck I could almost feel his breath. I felt like I had just erased all my chances of living a normal life, a peaceful one. The bruise on my back was something that would remind me of this for the rest of my life, wherever I was going to spend it, if I was going to live at all after this. I came back to reality and abandoned my thoughts as I felt Jack's breath getting warmer and warmer on my neck.

"Jack…?"

There was no reply. With the corner of my eye I saw him, leaning over my back, eyes closed. I couldn't figure out what he was doing until I felt his lips pressed against my wound. Unexpectedly, it didn't hurt. His lips were somewhat rough, but it didn't hurt. I felt warm inside, all of a sudden, as if his breath had penetrated through my skin into my whole body. The feeling of being abandoned simply vanished, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I did not know why. I did not know how. I turned around, and he pulled away, watching me surprised. I closed my eyes and approached him, as if I were to kiss him, but instead I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He put his hand around my back, carefully trying not to touch my injury. It had been raining for some time, but it was only then that I had noticed.

After some moments of lying in complete silence, the only noise being the raindrops outside, I whispered, "Why did you fool me?" I could feel his body tense, trying to find the words to explain himself. Realizing they would never come, I continued, through tears, "I waited for you. I never gave up hope. I was a fool. But I must say… you deserve my honest thanks."

"T-Thanks?" he whispered, and I could feel his head tilting, as if he was trying to look at me.

"Yes, Jack. Thanks. If it weren't for you, I would probably have killed myself long time ago." At that moment he grabbed my arms and pushed me, so he could see my face. My eyes were all watery, but I kept a defeated smile on my lips.

"How so?" he asked, hesitatingly.

Widening my smile, I replied, "The only thing that kept me alive was the hope that you would return." I looked at him in the eyes, and feeling it would only make me want to cry even more, I looked away. The smile on my face had already faded away when I added, "And every day I kept telling myself, _Who knows? Maybe tomorrow he will show up at my door, pick me up and free me from this horrible life._ Childish, I know. I kept doing that for fifteen bloody years. I kept my fingers crossed at my marriage. I was hoping you would come. Every goddamned minute of my life, I lied to myself. Now I realize the only reason why you are here is because you were captured. You never intended to come after me." My voice grew louder and louder with every word, but so was the pain of retaining tears. I finally gave up and started crying, but I continued speaking. "Maybe even Arthur deserves some thanks, for capturing you."

Jack frowned and put his hand on my shoulder. "There, there, love. Stop crying. I hate it when women cry"

_There it is again. That ignorance. The proof that I have been a fool,_ I thought. I couldn't find any way to put my thought in words. I swallowed, trying to calm myself down. "And I hate it when women are made fun of," my voice cracked. I brushed off his hand.

"Valerie…," he began. I kept looking away, not wanting to see his face. The face that deceived me for fifteen years. "Look at me." I refused. "Please… I never wanted to hurt you"

"BUT YOU DID!" I shouted, looking at his face. I could see he was slightly hurt, but I convinced myself it was just another theatrical move.

"I intended to come back, but then I found out you were going to marry that idiot."

_Yeah, sure. _

"I supposed you hadn't been serious. After all, you were ten years old. You can't love at that age, can you, _lass_?" he emphasized the term he had addressed me when we met. I still felt insulted.

"Why didn't you come before I married?" I asked, trying my best to find a crack in his lies, so I could accuse him.

He frowned, "How was I supposed to get back to Bristol? I had arrived there by mere chance; I had no intention of staying there." Looking away, he added, "Besides, I was having my own doubts."

"What doubts?" Involuntarily, I had begun to believe him. I didn't know whether it was because of his expression, in which I could find no evidence that he was faking, or because of the soft tone in his voice.

"I didn't know if you were serious, I told you. I didn't think a pirate's life would have fit you. You were so elegant. You were so… pure." He frowned at his own words. I had never known such words could come out of a pirate's mouth. Wouldn't a regular pirate just take the woman he loves and simply get away with it, without any regrets? Well… Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't a regular pirate now, was he? Still, it was unusual for someone like him to speak these words.

Instinctively, I tried to wipe my tears with a part of well, what used to be, my dress. But I gave up halfway, as I felt more tears coming. "Lies," I whispered. I watched with the corner of my eye as he ran his fingers through my hair. "You're _made_ of lies." He stopped and just rested his hand on my head. I didn't bother to brush it off. The rain had stopped, but I could still hear stray raindrops falling. The sun was rising, slowly lightening the cell. My gaze met his. He descended his hand to my shoulder, and then to my hip. We were kneeling one in front of another. "But your lies keep me alive," I whispered.

"They weren't lies." His voice echoed in my head. I believed it, even though I had all the reasons not to. I just felt it was right. After all, he did come back, but under strange, different circumstances. I raised my hand toward his cheek, and caressed it. With one of his hands still resting on my hip, he grabbed mine with his other, pushing his lips against my skin. He kissed my hand. "I promise… we shall get out of here. I shall grant you the freedom you have always longed for." He kissed my hand again, but as we both leaned in for a kiss on the lips, I heard a door opening and fast steps coming towards our cell.

I distinguished Arthur's silhouette and as soon as he stepped into the sunlight I saw his irritated expression. Jack let go of my hip, and I turned around to face Arthur. "What is it you want?" I inquired, trying to imitate his expression.

"Come with me, we have some important matters to discuss," he hissed, and made sign to the guards to open the door. I swallowed, and looked back one last time at Jack before I left.

_Keep your promise this time, I beg you._

* * *

**A/N:** I can't even imagine how it is possible for one to be such an A-HOLE like me. I can't believe I just gave up on this story because I lacked inspiration. I am SO SORRY. I promise, I will never do that again! Lol, it's been like... two years? xD

*THOUSAND EXCUSES*


	9. Chapter 8

**VIII**

He dragged me through the cold, stone hall, and after having made sure the guards had left us alone, he stopped. There were moments of silence, before he raised his hand to slap me. I had expected it, but I was not going to give in.

I stopped his hand in mid-air, with a tight grip around his wrist. "Stop," I whispered. Not sure if he had heard me at all, I loosened my grip. "I don't want it to end this way." No. I must recognize, I had no idea what I was doing. I felt the need of gaining more time, but I didn't know why.

"How dare you...?" was all he said. More growled. I was looking at the ground, trying to look ashamed of my actions. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, MY WIFE?" I couldn't find the words to fight back. My mind was blank; I had absolutely no excuse for what I had done. He continued shouting at me, "Why did you switch sides this easily?"

It took me some time to find my voice. "I have known Captain Jack Sparrow for quite a long time," was all I managed to say. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear, since I saw him raise his hand again. This time, I let it reach its target.

He slapped me, but I felt nothing. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"You tried to help the pirate I spent so much time to capture!" he shouted, seeing the slap had not made me change my expression. "Do you have any idea what people will think?" he asked me, grabbing my chin to try and force me look him in the eyes. I didn't want to see that face. It was hideous for me. "BETRAYED BY HIS OWN WIFE!"

_Who cares? _I said to myself. It was funny how he even took that matter into consideration. He really was made for that world. He only cared for appearances. He never loved me.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked me, violently moving my head so I would look him in the eyes. I refused, and either looked away or closed my eyes.

"No"

My answer came simple. I really did not have anything to say. He let go of my chin, and I looked away. I hated this man with all my heart. I thought of myself as cursed for having been forced to marry him.

After some moments of silence, I watched him with the corner of my eye. His eyes were watery.

"Arthur?" I looked directly at him. "Are you victimizing, now?"

He didn't respond as violently as I had expected. "What wrong have I done you, my lady?" he asked, softly. My eyes widened at this sudden change of mood. "What did I do to deserve this? I gave you everything you wanted!"

_Is he... crying? _That had clearly come unexpected. _Looks like it's true, this strong figure is but a mask,_I told myself. _That is what you do in desperate moments, you cry and make a victim of yourself._

"Arthur, my dear Arthur..." I said, but my voice trailed off as he brushed my hand off his shoulder. I swallowed. "It's too late. It's too late to be the kind one, now. You have treated me like a dog for these last years. I wasn't a lover, I was a prize. I had nothing to do with your life, Arthur. Stop it."

My harsh words hit him like a cannon. He suddenly straightened his back and wiped what I thought were tears from his eyes. "Other women would have given anything to be in your place, yet you insist on helping that filthy pirate. Fine, be it your way. You will see no kindness from my part, as well as no mercy when I am to _personally execute you, _tomorrow morning"

With those words, he grabbed me by my collar and dragged me back to the cell. "Tomorrow morning?" I asked, bewildered. "Execution?"

He didn't reply to my question. Instead, he walked away, mumbling something about me spending the rest of my life happy in a cell with a bag of filth.

"What execution, lassie?" Jack asked me, once Arthur was gone. I turned around to face him. I said nothing, but I could sense his worry. I could see it in his eyes, too. _As if it weren't obvious that we are to be executed._

I reached out for his cheek, and lightly touched it with the back of my palm. I looked him in the eyes. Before announcing that my end was to come in less than 24 hours, I wanted to finish what we had started before Arthur had interrupted us. I leaned in, and he did the same, without questioning my actions.

His lips were dry. I felt it the moment they brushed against mine. As expected from a pirate. I didn't have time to make the next move, as I felt his hand push me from the back of my head towards him. He fell on his back, and I slightly opened my mouth, trying to wet his lips with my tongue.

Somehow, I knew it would be the last night spent together with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of a filler, I must recognize, but what have in mind for the next chapter can't be separated, and I promise it will be waaay longer than this one.

And better.

Waay better.


	10. Chapter 9

**IX**

I did not want it to end. Ever. This was my future. Beside him. I could see every joyful memory of us, fifteen years earlier, like a theatre play in my head. I had already ruined half of my life with Arthur, faking happiness, wearing that hideous smile I had grown so sick of...

But there I was, resting my head on Jack's chest, knowing my death sentence was near but... smiling. A sincere smile. A smile that warmed up my whole body. In that coldness of the cell, the only warmth came from Jack's body and... my smiling lips. I felt happy. I was at peace with the thought that I had finally followed my heart.

"Jack?" I whispered, trying to look up and see his face.

He patted my head lightly and smiled, "Yes?"

That voice of his was soothing every inch of my tired body. "If we are not to get out of this mess alive... I want to finish what I started fifteen years ago."

Slightly pulling himself away so I had to sustain my head by myself, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean, love?" I crawled to get close to him again, and caressed his cheek with the tips of my fingers. I smiled, and leaned in to brush my lips against his.

"I love you, Jack."

There it went. My perfectly romantic scenery. My confession. In a cell. A cell filled with an awful stench. We shared several minutes of silence, while I did nothing but stare into his pitch black eyes. He showed no expression at all. Doubt started to grow inside me, as I started to regret having said those words. _I messed it up._

"I know," came his response. A weary smile spreading across his lips, he reached out for the back of my head and pulled me towards him. I had calmed down. It wasn't as if I had expected him to confess as well. That answer was perfect... for the moment. After all, Jack wasn't the romantic type at all. We spent some moments enjoying the taste of each other's lips, before I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let go.

"Can you promise me... that you will never leave me again?" I asked him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Promise me you will never let go of me."

"I promise, love."

I hugged him tighter, and with every breath I took, I felt my destiny push harder on me. Some tears started to form in my eyes. Yes, that was what I wanted. But did it really have to end like this? Jack had promised me we would manage out of it alive... but how could he save us? I started to lose hope, but seeing his relaxed face made me more and more confused. Was he just accepting the fact that we were going to die, or did he really have a chance of escaping?

"Jack!" an old man's voice came from behind the bars. I turned around, but could not see his face.

"Gibbs! Finally!"

Jack stood up, letting me fall on the side. "Gibbs? Who is Gibbs?" I asked, dumbfounded. Jack turned around and winked.

"Gibbs is my first mate," he said proudly. I moved closer to the bars to take a look at our saviour's face. He looked pretty damn proud of himself as well. He smiled and took out a key to unlock the cell. "How did you get here so easily?" Jack asked him, exiting and making me sign to do the same.

"Diversion, Capt'n. These guards are too easily fooled. I made one of our men disguise as you and just run away. They ran after him."

I frowned. _Well, that's stupid, _I thought, making my way outside the cell. _It's all to easy._ "Jack, are you sure this is safe?" I asked him, before we started to move away. He turned around and looked at me for some moments before reassuring me.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked me. Alright, not reassuring at all. But he was right. We were going to die anyway, so why miss such an opportunity? My legs were trembling, as I followed the two men through the complicated hallways of the prison. We managed to get out unnoticed, and hid in the narrow space between two buildings nearby.

"Where is the _Pearl_, Gibbs?" Jack asked, almost out of air. The space was too narrow to fit us all and ensure normal breathing in the same time. Gibbs moved his shoulders a little, causing me to almost be crushed against the wall.

"Bristol," came his short, breathless answer.

I coughed, both of shock and suffocation. "Bristol? How are we going to get there unnoticed? It's a lot to travel!" I protested.

"Well young lady whose name I don't happen to know, how was I supposed to anchor the ship in London?"

"Well you could've at least make sure we had how to return to Bristol! And I'm Valerie."

Jack pushed us both against the walls. "Stop it, you two. Lass, you should be thankful we are not breathing that filthy underground air anymore. Thankful to Mr. Gibbs here." He searched his pockets, but gave up, finding nothing. "Gibbs, any pistol?" he asked his first mate, and he was given what he wanted. He analysed it, turned it around and frowned in the end. "It'll do, I suppose."

"We will never find transport, Jack!" I said, trying to bring him back to reality. "We are news everywhere, everybody knows about our death sentence, about our crimes. Nobody is going to willingly take us to Bristol."

He turned his face to me, brushing his nose against mine. "You're right, love. Not willingly." A smirk grew on his seductive lips as a plan started to form in his head. I prayed to God it was going to work.

* * *

**A/N:** Any small encouragement will be highly appreciated, my dearest ones. Even though I know I don't deserve it.

I know I have been neglecting my stories, and I am **awfully** sorry. I **promise** this will never happen again, and as soon as ideas start to pop up in my head regarding my other story, **A Question Of Lust**, I promise I shall update it as soon as possible.

As for this one, **It's Called A Heart**, I already have the ending in mind. It will come soon so... enjoy it while you still can, I guess!

Is it just me, or does my writing seem awfully rushed lately?

P.S.: I'l return later to correct eventual misspellings/typos/whatever.


	11. Chapter 10

**X**

So there we were, crowded between two buildings, putting all our hope into Jack's plan. Somehow, I had a slight idea of what he was up to, but decided to shut my mouth and just follow his instructions. A carriage stopped nearby.

"Now, lass," he whispered, turning his face towards me. "You go there and distract him." He was referring to the coachman.

I blinked. "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Jack let out a sigh, and Gibbs retained a chuckle.

"Use your womanly... ness." He frowned at his own invented word. But you would have to be innocent as a newborn not to understand what he meant. Some shivers ran down my spine, but I ignored them. After all, I was not a married woman anymore. That thought made me let go a bitter laugh.

Having managed to release myself from that narrow space, I straightened myself and checked my clothes. Coachmen were not that pretentious, I supposed. Did I have anything to lose?_ No, not much, _I said to myself. Approaching the carriage, I could see the man stand beside one of his horses. Somehow, I started feeling uneasy. The realisation that I had not been informed of Jack's whole plan hit me, but I tried to remain confident.

"Such a peaceful night!" I exclaimed, catching his attention. He looked at me with a bored expression which later changed to a rather cheerful one the moment he had finished studying me. I could smell his perspiration and his filth. He was desperate.

"How may I help you, young lady?"

My words froze. I had no idea how to respond. With the corner of my eye, I glanced Jack and Gibbs trying to free the two horses. I had to come up with something, and quick. His attention had to be focused on me.

"I am... searching for fun."

_That was absolutely idiotic._

"Fun, you say? Well miss, maybe I dun' look like one, but I am quite a funny man," the bag of misery said. I swallowed.

"R-Really? Great to know."

We passed several moments just staring at each other. He was analysing me from top to toe, while I was trying my best not to scream and run away, in the same time praying to God he would not try anything on me.

I saw Jack jump on one of the horses and Gibbs as well. Suddenly, the sound of broken bones invaded my ears, and it took me some time to figure out what had happened. Jack had hit the coachman in the back of his head with some metallic tool. I looked at the now unconscious man, laying on the ground.

"Couldn't you have done that from the very beginning?" I asked Jack, as I took hold of his outstretched arm. He thrust me on the horse, behind him.

"I wanted to make a little fun of you."

That answer would usually make me want to punch someone, but judging by the fact that I was on a horse in the middle of the street at a somewhat high speed, I decided to remain calm. It was a miracle there were no people around to see us. It was late, after all. The moon was the only source of light, that helped Jack and Gibbs orientate, and find their way out of London.

Gibbs did not look like a man who would know how to ride a horse, and he most certainly did not look comfortable on one either. But he managed to keep up with Jack. Well, I could not say the same thing about Jack not looking like a man able to ride a horse. He looked like a man able to do anything. It was a cold night, and the wind blowing only made it worse. My clothes consisted in a destroyed, white dress and some sort of blouse, which did not keep me warm at all. I put my arms around Jack's waist, and waited for a response. He said nothing, so I supposed he was okay with it. I rested my head against his back.

Taking my time to ponder on the recent happenings, I felt guilt overflow me. What was I doing with my life? Had I discovered my adventurous spirit? Or was it just some insane plan that would never work? Was I really suited for the life of a pirate? A criminal...

But Jack was no criminal. I could not think of him as a bad man at all. He was a _good_ man. I was sure of that.

My head was bouncing against his back, but I did not mind. I was happy being close to him. "Jack," I whispered his name. He either did not hear me, or just decided to ignore me. I did not repeat myself, since I considered to have mentioned his name more to myself, anyway. "My saviour."

Yes, he was my saviour. He was my knight in shiny armour. Except the fact that he was dirty and smelled like a rat.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, hoping every plan would perfectly unfurl in the end. There was no turning back from that point.

* * *

"What do you mean, you have no money?" Jack spat, frowning at Gibbs.

"Where was I supposed to have it from, Capt'n?" Gibbs spat back ironically, but in a more subordinate manner. They both threw their glares at me, and I shrugged.

"Don't count on me this time."

Well, it seemed we were going to sleep in the woods. We had nothing to offer in exchange for shelter, but the weather was nice, and the air was neither too hot, neither too cold. It was perfect, but the idea of sleeping on the ground made me uncomfortable. After one whole day of travelling, we had almost reached Bristol. About two hours were separating us, but we had decided it would have been best if we rested before making our grand escape.

After having made sure we were deep in the woods, Jack got off the horse, and helped me do the same thing. The moon was shining upon us, as he pointed to a certain spot. "There," he said. "It looks comfortable." I smiled and sat down where he had pointed. The ground was cold, and it took me several minutes to find a good sleeping position. "I'll join you later, lass."

I probably fell asleep before he did, since I could not recall any memory of him sleeping next to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Two or three chapters left 'till the end, just saying...


End file.
